A Different Love
by Sugadaddi
Summary: A Love story about Me that takes place in futal era and at some point in space some of the charecters are from InuYasha and Star Wars Knight of the Old Republic II it s a story that keeps you wanting to read more...
1. The Begining

A Different Love

A Different Love

Prologue

**Nijah:** I finished my mission on planet Onderion and as I promised Atton he could take me out for dinner. Tomorrow after-noon I have to report to the Council for something about my home planet Earth.

Later

Atton has taken me to a nice to eat it was great, but he continues to act like a pervert constantly looking at other woman's asses and breasts, especially the Twe'leiks. I really don't think he's ready for a long-term\committed relationship and I don't have the time to wait for him to grow up.

1

The Council has informed me that a Dark Lord has found the Universe 9315BD.25 or as we call it the 'Milky Way'. Jedi history was exposed in movies as fiction and believed as fiction. They're explaining to me that many humans on Earth love the stories of Star Wars™ and would love to be a Jedi or even worse a Sith. I'm being sent to Japan since I'm no longer allowed back in the USA (long story)

I go off to pack while my shuttle is being prepared and stocked. I'm receiving about 2.5milion in Japanese currency. They don't know how long I'll be out there, in the mean time I run off to tell Atton the news and how I might be able too sneak him in. I enter his apartment his vest is on the ground I picked up and a piece of paper falls out I read it.

**Atton:** "Who's that?"

**Nijah:** "It's me"

**Atton:** "I'll be out in a second"

**Nijah: **"Ok" the paper, reads a number and that waitress bitch's name on it. I hurry and put the paper back and set the vest on the floor. He comes out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. Already pissed off I make it s seem like I'm sad I tell him the news. I say its way to dangerous for us to make contact and lie about the council forbidding him to come along. "It's ways too dangerous we can't talk write, meditate to contact, nothing" he shook his head out of understanding and gave me a kiss goodbye. I leave and go to Bau Dur and tell him not tell Atton the truth, I told him I want nothing more to do with Atton.

30 minutes Later

I aboard my shuttle everyone waves to me. My closest friend Master Kintgar Yells out 'May the force be with you' I see Atton up against the pillar hands in his pocket looking so sad; I could care less at this point for how he feels as I turn and go to the cockpit.

2

I set my shuttle to hyperspace, punch in the coordinates, turn on stealth, and put it in AP (auto-pilot). I go off to meditate and take a long nap for the long ride. I wake and have a bowl of my favorite cereal; I sit in the cockpit to enjoy it. I see mars up ahead I finish my bowl and take the shuttle off AP and head closer towards Earth. I locate North America so I go West of the Pacific to find Japan. I enter the atmosphere and find some where to land I see a hospital and some trees I decide to land there next to the building. Since I practiced medicine on Dantionne I went to get a job in private practice.

3 Days Later

I have a job in private practice at the hospital.  
I stay in my shuttle for the time being. Today I'm going out to explore behind the hospital in the woods. I was walking for about a mile when I discovered this beautiful stream. I run over and splash my face in it and drink some. I look over and saw a canoe, wanting to explore even more I get in and go down stream, as I go I find a lake with a waterfall in it. Paddling towards it I get under and suddenly feel like I'm falling I close my eyes out of fear. When I re-open them I find myself in the same spot I quickly paddle out from under the waterfall then go back the way I came. As I head back home, I notice something strange. I hurry out of the woods and see that the hospital is gone and so are the streets, cars and other buildings have disappeared all that I see is a nice village, strange though my shuttle is still here.

3

I walked forward some and felt like I hit something. I use force sight to find out what I hit it appeared to be a barrier, but there's seem to be a weak spot I can sneak through. As I enter the village looked different like it was terrorized and abandon. I should stay on the look out I can sense a strong dark aura.

**Naraku:** "What is it"

**K****agura:** "There's a female human wondering around"

**Naraku:** "How did she past through my barrier"

**Kagura: **"I don't know"

**Naraku:** "Figureit out then. Better yet, bring her to me"

**Kagura: **"What do I say, 'hey my demon master wants you'."

**Naraku: **"Never mind, I'll do it" I walk through my domain and see the human her beauty strikes me. With her long silky dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, curvy body and light brown skin that glows in the sunlight. I can tell she is not from "hey you!"

**Nijah:** I turn left then right

**Naraku:** "Human!"

**Nijah:** "Who is that?" as I come closer to the dark shadow.

**Naraku:** I approach "who are you, where have you come from"

**Nijah: ** "My name is Nijah and I think I made a wrong turn. What year is it?"

**Naraku: **"The year of the monkey"

**Nijah: **"And what does that mean"

**Naraku:** "You should know"

**Nijah: **"Well I don't know, I'm not from Japan"

**Naraku:** "Where _ARE_ you from then?"

**Nijah: **"America a country overseas"

**Naraku:** "Never heard of it" "How'd you get here anyway?"

**Nijah: **"Through those lake and waterfall connected to a stream behind those trees"

**Naraku:** "Hmmmm…interesting" "Would you like too my quarters for some tea."

**Nijah:** "Umm…. ok I am thirsty" "I can't stay long because I have to go and finish my exploration."

**Naraku: **"Come this way" we go to my quarters she seems amazed. Her name is so beautiful _Nijah, _just as her skin, hair and eyes. It excites me.

**Nijah:** "I skim through his mind, it's hard when I make it so he can't notice. I can read current and recent thoughts. He thinks I'm beautiful. My hair, skin and eyes I'm touched.

**Naraku: **"Yes you are beautiful" I say as I pour her tea and give it too her she sips it and says.

**Nijah: **"Huh…? How did kno…."?

**Naraku: **I walk up and approach her and before she can say another word I put my finger on her lips, pulled her forward and kissed her so romantically.

**Nijah:** Oh my god, what is he doing. My body froze but I'm still warm. It's been 2 minutes he's still kissing me I can't help but enjoy. "Oh my that was ummm."

**Naraku:** "A surprise" I holdher tight.

**Nijah: **"I don't even know your name."

**Naraku:** It's Naraku and I'm a powerful demon." I hold her tighter and press my pelvis hard against hers.

**Nijah: **"What a sexy name" I look down and notice how close we were. I turn my head he turns it back puts his hand on my head and starts to kiss me again.

**Naraku:** I push her slowly to the wall slip my hand up her shirt. I begin to clutch her breasts as she clutches my hair. She slides one leg on my hip I grab her thigh.

**Nijah: **He has my adrenaline pumping. I push him off he falls to the floor; I remove my shirt and hop on top of him.

**Naraku: **I wake the next morning look over and see her next to me nude.

4

**Naraku:** I give her a small kiss on the forehead she awakens.

**Nijah:** When I woke I looked up and gave him a kiss and laid my head on his chest. He began rubbing his fingers through my hair. I got up to get some tea "Naraku I need I a robe or something he points to his Kimono. I put it on and go get some tea "Do you want some" He's says no, I then go to my bag and get a bowl of this space cereal. (One drop of water activates it


	2. Trouble

4 (continued)

**Naraku:** I see her walk in with a bowl scooping some stuff with a silver object with a dip in it "what's that"

**Nijah:** "Cereal, a sweet grain with milk"

**Naraku: **"You look sexy with my kimono on"

**Nijah: **_"Really"_

**Naraku:** "Even sexier with it off"

**Nijah: **_"giggle"_ I giggle as I pull the robe up and sit on his pelvis area.

5

**Nijah:** We've been together for about 18 months and I'm currently 6 months pregnant "Baby where's my Ice-cream with my corn tortilla chips"

**Naraku: **"Right here" I walk in with it and begin feeding her. I love Nijah so much I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. If she was put in danger I would sacrifice all even my own life to make sure she was safe.

4 Weeks Later

**Nijah:** "What is it I'm resting"

**Naraku:** "Come here"

**Nijah:** "No you come here"

**Naraku: **"GET IN HERE NOW!!"

**Nijah:** I walk in there to see what this asshole wants "Naraku what do you want that is so important that you had do wake me" I say rubbing my belly.

**Naraku: **"I don't care what you were doing when I call you once you need to come understand me."

**Nijah:** "I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE!! I'M NOT YOUR CHILD!!" I grab his hand and point to my womb with his finger. "THIS IS _UNDERSTOOD_!!" I then walk off to the room and slam the door.

**Naraku: **"Humph" that wench she better watch how she talks to me. I'm going to let it go this time.

6

**Nijah: **While sleeping I was awakened by some ruckus "Naraku!"

**Naraku:** "Yes Nijah"

**Nijah:** "What the fuck is going on!"

**Naraku: **"_Nothing"_ I tell InuYasha and his gang to hush.

**Nijah:** "Oh it's something"

**Naraku: **"I'll be in there in a little bit, just go back to sleep"

**InuYasha:** "What the hell is…"

**Naraku: **"Shhhh…talk lower"

**InuYasha:** "We're in battle so give me what you got"

**Naraku:** I rub my head out of impatience "Look this is not the time. Come back in two months ok"

**Kogame: **_(whispering) "I wonder what's going on"_

**Sango:** _(whispering) "This is very confusing"_

**Kogame:**_ (whispering) "I know it is"_ he doesn't want too fight how odd.

**InuYasha:** "What kind of shit is this"

**Naraku:** "My wife is 7 months pregnant"

**InuYasha: **"You expect me to believe that bull"

**Naraku:** "I have nothing to prove to you, and as much as I would love too FUCK you up I can't right now.

**InuYasha:** "Uhh… _BULLSHIT, _were going to fight NOW!"

**Nijah: **I can everything going what I should continue listening and play it off like I'm not paying attention. "Baby"

**Naraku: **_(under breath) "shit"_ "WHAT!"

**Nijah: **I know this motherfucker did not just 'what' me "Ay Fuck you then if you want to have an attitude about it (asshole)"

**Naraku: **"Ugh…look I didn't give you any attitude, but if you want some I'll give you some."

**Nijah: **"Don't play with me cause I am not in the mood I FUCK you up Naraku"

**Naraku: **"I'd like to see you try"

**Miroku: **This is unbeliiveble "Naraku I have proposition for you"

**Naraku:** "What is it can't you see I'm arguing"

**Miroku: **"If you agree to stay in your same location we will leave and return in two months."

**InuYasha:** "No way Miroku I'm finishing this fast and easy." GRRUUUU!!

WIND SC…

**Kogame:** "SIT BOY"

**BOOM**

**InuYasha: **"Why do you do this too me?"

**Kogame:** "Have some respect, his wife is pregnant"

**Naraku:** "Thank you"

**Kogame:** "It's not her fault that she's with an evil asshole"

**Naraku: **"That's rig…wait"

**Kogame:** "and mmmmmmm" (:X)

**Miroku: **I cover her mouth to keep her quite "ok Kogame he got the point let's go"

**InuYasha: **"You got off easy this time" we leave.

**Nijah: **"Are you done"

**Naraku:** "I'm getting tired of your ass" I walk back in.

**Nijah: **"Well I'm getting sick you and your funky ass attitude"

**Naraku: **"Whatever" Igo in and plop down in the bed she pushed me off with her feet. I get up and give her a dirty look

7

**Nijah: **I'm too curious. I have to find out what is in his mind and what he's done in his past.

**Naraku: **"How are my babies"

**Nijah:** "Were fine" I grab him kiss him hard and long. I tease and seduce to keep his mind busy so I can get into it. His memories are horrific. I see him slaughtering innocent children, women, and babies. What is his fucking problem? I dig deeper I see what he really was a thief, bandit, and murdering. Then I he was badly burned in a fire. I see a cave, priestess, and many that demons enter his body, (gasp) so he's a half demon. His human self was in love the priestess her name isn't clear enough it looks like Ki..Ki.. I can't figure it out. Who are these people a dog demon with a red kimono, a Japanese schoolgirl, monk a, cat, fox, and slayer all fighting him.

**Naraku:** " that was a good kiss, but it gave me a head ache come let's go lay down"

**Nijah:** I jerk away "No don't touch me"

**Naraku: ** "why what's wrong"

**Nijah: **"You sick Bastard why didn't you tell what you did to people to innocent children."

**Naraku: **"Why would itmatter if I did tell you or not you'd be reacting like you are now"

**Nijah:** "No I wouldn't be. I would be in shock but I would forgive you because of love, but you lied to me I cant forgive you for that."

**Naraku:** "How could I have lied to you if I didn't tell you explain that?"

**Nijah:** "By you not telling me you lied about who you are. How can I trust you any more with me, with our child? I got to go" I walk off to go and pack.

**Naraku:** I grab her arm and snatch her up "where the fuck you think your going"

**Nijah: **"Away from you now get the hell off NOW!!"

**Naraku:** "And if I don'twhat are you going to do about it."

**Nijah:** I punch the shit out of him he lets go and I run off to pack my things.

**Naraku:** I run after her to the room. She attempts to block the door. In rage I bust in and throw her onto the bed. She puts her arm out a metal sticks approaches her hand light come out close to my neck. In a blink of an eye she's off the bed "are you some type of demon?"

**Nijah: **"No I'm a Jedi, defenders of the galaxy"

**Naraku: **"Youdidn't answer my question ARE YOU A DEMON?" I draw my sword

**Nijah: **"I'm not a demon"

**Naraku:** "It doesn't even matter, demon or not I'm still going to kill you the same."

**Nijah:** "Not if I kill you first."

**Naraku: **"Ha!! Don't make me laugh." I lunge at her. She's to quick by time I reach her she's by the door.

We continue fighting for about 2 hours. I could tell she was getting weak from the unborn child inside of her. "AHHHHHHH!!" the blade of light got me across the chest. She goes for a second hit she misses and cuts and my burns my shirt I was able to swing around and grab her by the hair. I pull her back and pick her up by the neck and threw her through the wall she was out. I then picked her up went to the location of the stream put her in the boat and went under the waterfall to her time. When we arrived I got her out and went through the trees. I look up and I see a huge building that says HOSPITAL. My hand felt wet and sticky I look down I see blood she has begun to bleed between her legs. I go and set her down by the building. I begin to turn and walk away, I pause because I see that priestess Kogame she sees me so I run off.


	3. Big Ass Bully

I run to see what Naraku had dropped off

1I run to see what Naraku had dropped off. Oh my god it's a girl. SOMEONE HELP PLEASE HELP!!

I wake up in the hospital to see a girl with a school uniform on with black hair. "Who are you and what am I doing in here, where has he gone to? I ask my self

"My name is Kogame I saw Naraku drop you off…" her eyebrows arch

"How do you know Naraku?" I glare she begins to explain how her family owns a shrine and she is able to transport back and forth through the past and present. She also tells me about how and why her and her friends are trying to defeat Naraku, I get a flash back

FLASHBACK

You evil bastard all this harm you've done, to all these people and continue to cause the most to these specific 6 a dog like thing, a slayer, monk, fox, an archer and priestess that look like twins. We had an argue that turned violent, after a about a hour I was getting weak the child was taking most of my strength. I slashed him with my saber he then grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the wall.

END FLASHBACK

"(Gasp) That bastard killed my baby!! I scream I begin talking to my self out of anger she could hear me "I thought he loved me, I thought he cared."

"I don't understand" Kogame questioned

I continue "I feel like such a whore. I shouldn't have been do careless I should have checked him out better when I sensed his evil aura"

"No don't do that don't blame your self, your not a whore" she tells me

I respond "Yes I am" tears run down my face "I fell under his seduction and because of my mistakes I have lost a baby. I shouldn't have gotten angry I should have let it go I've broken the code"

"What code?"

"The Jedi Code" I bust out crying she looked clueless of my answer but then hugs me

"Look you'll get through this everyone's made mistakes ok. You can still defeat him; your mistakes are just a set back they don't mean that you can't still go after that."

"You don't understand going to fight him out of anger and revenge could turn me to the dark side" I begin to tell her about the code, force, being a Jedi and how even the littlest temptation can darken your because force sensitive people are my prone to it.

"Oh that's a lot to look at"

"I know I say while wiping my eyes "I'm at a horrible state so I now must meditate"

"Ok I understand" I give her a hug and leave

DEEP MEDITATION

(Yoda type creature) "Nijah I sense a great disturbance in the force. Great pain suffered you have"

"Yes master I have. Please forgive me for I have broken the code."

"You are forgiven now please explain my child"

I go on explaining what had happened and who I came encounter with.

"This Naraku you have told me that he has committed terrible things. You found out felt betrayed, anger then arouse and you fought. Do you know why you lost?"

"The child I was bearing was taking most of my strength and energy"

"Wrong, an unborn child can and will do no such thing. It was you anger that weakened you in the force, your spirit edged towards the dark side throwing of you force balance to go off causing your weakness. Understand do you?"

"I do my master. I shall not return to that realm

"Bad choice that is, you must return to defeat him for the sake of the era and those innocent being killed. He is no different from a fallen Jedi. He was created out of hatred, lust, temptation, and anger."

"I understand"

"Good young Jedi Master. Such a proud one you make me"

"Thank you master"

"Good bye and May the force be with you"

The Next Day

I get up discharge my self and leave I see Kogame coming near the hospital with a big bag and flowers

"Hey you I never got your name" I hand her the flowers

"Nijah… My name is Nijah"

"That's a pretty name, but hey I came around here to ask if you wanted to join me and my friends on our journey?"

"Thank you but no thank you I can't drag you into my mission that would be wrong of me" I give her a hug and go to my ship for supplies then head to the feudal era. When I arrive I head straight to Naraku's domain. Nothing remained but the debris of a burned village I see a figure so I draw my light saber I sense a demonic aura not like Naruaku's. It could be another incarnation. I turn on my stealth to go check it out, when I get behind it I notice he has symbols on his face and silver hair as of the other incarnations I remove my stealth "Who are and what are you doing here?" he glares at me from the corner of his eye.

"Neither My identity nor my presence here is any concern of yours" he snaps calmly

"Please don't make this complicated. I put my hand on my neck out of impatience. He begins to walk off I get in front of him "Answer my question demon" I asked

"Make way" he demanded. I demanded once more "Answer-MY-Question"

He draws his sword, I give him a like I care look. He swung from below I do a back flip and return with my double bladed light saber drawn

-Sesshomaru's mind-

This pathetic and weak human, she under estimates my power, she's doing nothing but getting in my way. I shall remove her

"Hmph… it is you who underestimates my strength, it is you is who is pathetic" he swing again. I block and continue to rummage his mind "you fight in vein, you fight in cold blood, you care for no one but yourself." I continue blocking his attacks "Too much pride for your own good" my saber slipped off his sword and burns him "Shit dude, my bad I didn't intend on hurting you. I was just defending my self." I reach for his hand to heal it, he snatches away from me. I then grab it and hold it tight I start healing it "Hold Still" he jerked again

"Let go" he commanded. I finish when he jerked so hard that I fell up against him. I get caught in a gaze his eyes were so gorgeous

"What?" I ask

"Nothing" she quickly got off of me. I look at my arm "what did you do to it?"

I ask, she replied I healed it; it's an ability I have, all Jedi have."

where is she from

"I'm from the present. I can also read minds and memories." she approaches me and puts her hand out "We got off on the start, Hi my name is Nijah and you are?"

I turn and walk away none of your business" I then hear Rin

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you find him yet?" I give her no respond "Oh we'll just have to keep searching" she smiles I just walk by and rub her head.

"And who are you cutie cakes?" I ask

"My name is Rin" she responds

"Is this your daughter Sesshomaru Sama?"

"No" He responds coldly and irritated "I can tell your care for her is horrible"

"What are you saying? I always make sure she's safe" he says defensively back still turned. I put my index finger and my thumb on the bridge of my nose between my eyes "That's not what I meant" I squat down "Do you want a bath with some fresh clothes?" she looked confused. I hold my hand out "come on"

"Rin where do you think your going?" he questions

"Don't talk to her like that. As far as I know you aren't her father." I could tell that pissed him off. I turn of my stealth and take her to my ship where I bathed her and gave her some clothes (I was expecting a baby girl); a comb and brush; soap shampoo and conditioner; a cloth and towel. I also explained how to use them all. I see him walk in "Are you done yet" "Yes, she is clean and ready" I said irritably. We leave my ship and I turn it back on stealth. "Take care, ok Rin" I tell her walking off

"But where are you going" she begged. I squat down and rub her head "I need to go find an evil demon and defeat him."

"Is his name Naraku?" she asks "I thought so Lord Sesshomaru is looking for the same person. Why don't you join us?"

"If I could I would honey, plus HE (I say in emphasis) probably doesn't want me around" her bottom lip trembles "No, please don't cry" I beg

"Master Sesshomaru, if she were to come she could care for Rin most of the time" Jaken insisted. I sigh "If you want to come go ahead just stay out of my way"

Rin gets excited and pulls her along.

Later that night…

"Hey you Seshomara!" she calls out

"Sesshomaru" I correct her

"Whatever, but can't we stop so this girl can sleep?" she asks

"No" I say coldly

"Come again?" she responds

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?" I snapped

I set Rin down on Auan, then flick my nose with thumb "what?" I say calmly he stops

"You're testing my patience" he threatens

"And you think I'm supposed to be scared of you" I snap. He turns toward me and steps forward, I also step forward he takes another step. We were in each others face, I say once more (with emphasis) "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU" he smiled. "I don't see anything funny here" I look around sarcastically "Do you? Cause I sure and the hell don't" I remark

"Yes I do. You are so pathetic and weak I could kill you with one strike right here right now" he comments

"Pissh…Negro Please" he looks confused I turn away and say "I almost cut off your other arm last time" I begin walking off

That bitch, I run up, grab her, and hop over the trees to an open field.

"Let me go" she commanded so I threw her down in mid air. She was able to flip and land on her feet to avoid the drop. I came down and drew my sword "I'm about tired of you."

She drew her blade of light "Take a nap then" she commented

I swing at her and when I got inches away from her body I couldn't cut her. She then laughs

"The power of the force is way more powerful than you can imagine"

She punches me so hard that I was knocked over. We begin to battle suddenly I see colorful auras surround her she then became 10x faster and stronger than before. I get sliced on my left side, so I hold out my sword which clips her up and causes her to fall while pulling herself up she was holding her side. I use dragon strike she put up a barrier that blocked it. I do it again this time lighting came out of her hand, the attack became equal we were both pushing each other back till finally we got closer to each other that caused a big explosion springing us both back across the field.

"Did you hear that InuYasha" asked Sango

"Yea, Kogame what demonic auras do you sense" I asked

"A demonic one more Youkai maybe Sesshomaru and (Gasp)… Nijah"

"Who?" we all go

"This girl she's from my time and she was attacked by Naraku" She went on explaining her meeting with her meeting with her

"How do you know it's her aura?" asked Miroku

"Her aura is way different than neither ours nor demon or human but different."

"What is she then Human or Demon?" I ask her

"Human but not of this world" Kogame answered

"We should go see what happened" Miroku suggested

I lay there unconscious and weakened I had drained my force, then suddenly I felt picked up and carried

At small cabin

"Is she alive" I ask Kogame

"Yea" she answered rubbing her neck with a warm cloth. Sesshomaru laid there next to her unconscious. She opened her eyes slowly "Did I kill him?" Nijah asked

"No it seemed that your barrier saved you while Tensigua saved him" Miroku asked

"Hey Kogame" she began to sit up

"Oh you shouldn't sit up, you badly wounded" Kogame implied

"I'll be ok, I just need to meditate" she gets up and went outside.

Sesshomaru then got up said not a word just a small smirk, maybe thinking that he killed her. He looked for Rin say her sleeping than went out side.


	4. Love Triangle Part 1

Last Time: Sesshomaru and Nijah had gotten into a battle against each other that almost killed them both

Last Time: Sesshomaru and Nijah had gotten into a battle against each other that almost killed them both

Love Triangle Part 1

I had nothing to say to her and she had nothing to say to me. I sat under a tree, she was levitating had items levitating around her. It was like this for a good 30 minutes, when the items soon lowered so did Nijah. I stay quite so does she. I glare she glares back then closes her eyes and shakes her head "you got something to say spit it out" I get up

"I thought so she remarked" I walk in the cabin, Kogame asks "are you ok?" I glare at her she then got scared. Nijah walked in "don't be scared of him. He ain't gonna do shit" every one

stared as I stood and got in her face. She put her hands on her hips and stood ground.

My blood boiled he was working my last nerve. I raised my hand a ball of lighting floated. He raised his two fingers which then glowed.

"Nijah I'm hungry" Rin woke up saying, I then put my hand down, picked her up, took her to my bag and fixed her some peaches and cream oatmeal. There was tension in the air. I knew he didn't want me here so I get up "I'll be back Rin" I go out and sit by the pond

I sit in the corner with my head down having my face covering my face. "You have an attitude problem" InuYasha comments. I ignore him

Next Day

Before we left I decide to go with the girls to the hot spring

"Ahhhh so relaxing" Kogame commented

"This is what I needed" says Sango

I sit there quietly. "You ok" asks Sango

"No I can't stand him" I complain

"Why don't you just leave then it's not like your bound to him" says Kogame

"Rin" I answer, I sigh "he's an egotistic, vein, arrogant asshole. Who thinks he is unbeatable against humans"

"Do you like him?" Sango asked

"Pissh NO" I turn around and cross my arms

"Well you did smile the whole time you gave the insults just now" said Kogame

"Uh ok I do he's is so sexy. His attitude makes me even more attractive to him. And when we fight, OH MY GOD"

"Wow Nijah" Kogame exclaimed. We all laugh

Why do you and Nijah fight" Miroku asked

"Because she's always challenging me and testing my patience"

"Hmph Kogame gets on my last nerve but I don't try to kill her" InuYasha says

"Don't compare your self to me ever" I snap. The girls walk in, Nijah was smiling when she saw me her smile disappeared. I got up and left, I went a little far. On my way out though I grabbed this square that Nijah puts in her ears sometimes, it read on the back IPOD. I put it in my ears and touched the screen, a picture came up and music played

Do you remember When we fell in love We were young And innocent then Do you remember How it all began It just seemed like heaven So why did it end? Do you remember Back in the fall Wed be together All day long Do you remember Us holding hands In each others eyes Wed stare (tell me)

Mean while

"Kogame have you seen my IPOD touch around here?" I ask

"No sorry"

"Was it black, violet and square" InuYasha asked

"Yea why you seen it?" I ask

"Sesshomaru took it" he replies I run out pissed. I try to find him

I finally track him down and snatch the IPOD out of his ears "What the fuck is your problem, taking my stuff. He stands up

"I do well as I please, try and stop me" he smirks. I storm off then stop

"You know what you're a self centered, arrogant," I walk forward each word "egotistic vein asshole, who thinks he's better that everybody. Well you know what your not." I walk off

"Is that it, Hmph you can be a better bitch than that." he teases. I get in his face "you know why you're a loner and no one wants to be near you, not because you're strong and scary like. No, it's because you push people away. Your so cold that you can't bear to have anybody get close to you" he just stood there and said nothing I turn to walk away.

"Turn back around" he commands

"What?" I turn my head he was behind me. I turn completely around he then grabs me up by the waist, which caused my back to slightly arch. He then kisses me with so much passion that I fell like JELL-O I push up "No I can't... make the same mistake like before" tears run down my face.

I run off.

"What mistake!" he called out

"I can't tell you, it hurts too much. Ask Kogame she can explain." I turn around "Tell Rin I love her and I'm sorry"

"WHAT MISTAKE!" it was too late she was gone


End file.
